Peppa Pig's House
Peppa Pig's house is the house where Peppa and her family live. Its address is 3 Astley Street, Peppatown, as revealed in the episode My Cousin Elizabeth. Until it was Peppa's House named "The Little House on a Hill" as revealed in this episode Stamps. History In ScribbledEggs, it was built in 1994 and was built by Daddy Pig and friends. In Mateusz11113‘s fanon, it is also getting a second floor, but it was renovated in 1981. Daddy Pig with Mummy Pig (before Peppa and George were born) in 1999, bought the house for more than it costed. Then, in 2011, the kitchen was upgraded and also the basement was upgraded and it was a nice house. In Percyloveseverything's fanon, it is a very very very big house, it was built by Great-Great-Great Grandpa Pig in 1898 but was renovated in 1940 when a blitz causes damage in Peppatown. Pets *Goldie the Fish *Fido the Dog * Baymax * Pat Parrot Residents (youngest to oldest) *Jase Pig *Selmo Pig *Alex Pig *George Pig *Peppa Pig *Tobias Pig *Matthew Pig *Trevor Pig *Peach Pig *Heinrich Pig *Samara Pig *Cherie Pig *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig Sonicthehedgehog223‘s fanon * Jase Pig * Selmo Pig * Alex Pig *George Pig *Peppa Pig *Tobias Pig *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig Mateusz11113's fanon * Jase Pig (5) * Selmo Pig (5) * George Pig (5.6) * Peppa Pig (11) * Tobias Pig (nice boy, 11.5) * Matthew Pig (nice boy, 11.8) * Mummy Pig (41) * Daddy Pig (42) ScribbledEggs *Peppa Pig (8) *George Pig (5) *Alex Pig (2) *Mummy Pig (33) *Daddy Pig (36) Eduarda2384's Fanon * Trevor Pig (23) * Matthew Pig (20) * Tobias Pig (24) * Peppa Pig (14) * Geroge Pig (12) * Jase Pig (6) * Selmo Pig (6) * Chris Pig (17) * Mummy Pig (37) * Daddy Pig (45) SamuelSonicMCSM231467's Fanon * George Pig * Peppa Pig * Pete Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig MrsWhatever40's Fanon * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Tobias Pig * Matthew Pig * Jase Pig * Selmo Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Nanny Oreo-And-Eeyore’s Fanon * Peppa Pig (1/2) * Daddy Pig (5) * Mummy Pig (32) * George Pig (3,641,632) BenTalkingFan128 Fanon * Peppa Pig (1/2) * Daddy Pig (5) * Mummy Pig (32) * George Pig (10.00.00) * Mike Pig (10.00) * Ben Pig (Me) (30.00.00) HarryTehRobloxPlayer's Fanon * Thomas Pig (age: 2) * Ab Pig (age: 2) * George Pig (age: 2) * Daniel Pig (age: 4) * Peppa Pig (age: 4) * Jon Pig (age: 5) * Liam Pig II (age: 10) * Mummy Pig (age: 27) * Daddy Pig (age: 40) Pets * Goldie The Fish Percyloveseverything's Fanon * Ferdinand Pig (1) * Tiffany Pig (1) * George Pig (7) * Peppa Pig (11) * Percy Pig Jr. (19) * Chloé Pig (19) * Mummy Pig (38) * Daddy Pig (39) Pets * Goldie the Fish Kandarailway's fanon *Jase Pig (6 months) *Selmo Pig (6 months) *Alex Pig (1) *Roley Pig (2) *Jack Pig (2) *George Pig (2) *Manuel Pig II (4) *Peppa Pig (5) *Terrence Pig (5) *Tobias Pig (10) *Matthew Pig (12) *Trevor Pig (12) *Katy Pig (15) *Mummy Pig (36) *Daddy Pig (40) SweetieandKaren4567's fanon *Peppa *George *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig *Carrie Cat (occasionally) JamesIFan's fanon * Jase Pig (6 months) * Selmo Pig (6 months) * George Pig (3) * Peppa Pig (6) * Tobias Pig (10) * James Pig (14) * Mummy Pig (35) * Daddy Pig (40) * Kirbyshammer1's Fanon * George Pig:1 year old * Looker Pig:1 and a sixth. * Buril Pig:Died at 1 and a Half because of kidney problems. * Jone Pig:4 Years old * Peppa Pig:9 and a Quarter. * Graphics processor Pig:Died at 12 due to consuming a cup of Mercury. * Bail Pig:14 Years old. * Helter Pig:Died at 15 due to domestic violence. * Zekli Pig:17 Years old. * Porckchawp Skink Pig:20 Years old. * Uncle Pig:23 Years old. * Joalie-Lee Pig:26 Years old. * Auntie Pig:31 and A Half. * Slaker Pig:Died at 33 because of Exposure to Fire.(Consumed Her) * Lookou Pig:Hung Himself at 34. * Sloo Pig:39 * Mummy Pig:47 * Daddy Pig:50 * Synckronyze Pig:Died at 52 trying to decipher I am the Floor,Us.(Brain literally melted) * Croo Pig:55 * Linker Pig:Died at 57 Hang-gliding. * Goldie,the family Golden Retriever:16 Dog Years Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole The house appears as a vital location in the game. It serves as the base for Peppa’s gang. Trivia * The house's address is a reference to Neville Astley, a crew member on the original show. **It is also a reference to Rick Astley[1]. * It's been destroyed on a few occasions. Category:Houses Category:Locations Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Location Category:3 Astley Street Category:Peppatown Category:Residences